Couldn't ask for more
by buryMEbreathing
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and derek wants her. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

_beep. beep. beep._  
'Stupid alarm clock,' you thought to yourself. It was monday. First day of the week. You hated mondays. You had to get up early and go to school. The 2 things you hated most. You slammed down your hand onto the alarm to stop the beeping. You sat up and just sat there for a few minutes, thinking. You weren't really thinking about anything, it just kind of helped you wake up cause you were keeping your eyes open. Finally, you got up and out of bed. You walked over to your desk chair, and picked up the outfit you had laid out there the night before. A grey long sleeved shirt, with a black skirt and black tights. You quickly undressed out of your pj's, then got dressed into your clothes for the day. You put your hair in a pony tail, that was messy, but you didn't care. After, you walked over to your dresser and put on a little bit of makeup. You didnt need much. You had that sort of natural beauty. You walked out your door, and downstairs. You needed to leave soon. You always woke up an hour before school started. It was now 7:32 and school started at 8:00, on the dot. It took you atleast half an hour to walk to school everyday, so you decided to have a toaster strudel. You went over to the cabinet and grabbed the box. You pulled one out and started to eat it. Then your mum walked in. "Hey, hunny. How was your sleep?" "Meh. Alright." "Well, hurry home after school. Your father and I need to talk to you," your mother said.

'I wonder what it's gunna be about this time' you thought.  
Everytime your parents said they "needed to talk have a talk with you" it was usually bad. "K," you said, simply. "Well, i gotta jet, but i'll see you when i get home. Bye." and you walked out. On your way to school, all you could think about was what they needed to talk to you, so badly, about. Hopefully, it was just something stupid, like your dad got a new job and you'd be getting a bigger allowance. Something like that... You were so deep into thought, that you never realized one of your best friends come up beside you. "Yeah..." you said to yourself, out-loud. "Jess, who're you talking to?" Natalie asked, a little nervously. "Huh? Wha..? Oh. Sorry, Nat. Just talking to myself, i guess.." you replied. "Okay.. anyways, how was your weekend?" she asked. "Fine, i guess. And yours? How was your sisters birthday? Did you tell her i wish her a happy 18th?" You were trying to get your mind off of your parents, by distracting yourself, talking. "It was good. And yeah, her birthday was great! Yes, i told her. She says thanks," Nat replied, trying to remember all of your questions. You guys had reached the school, but you were a little late. "That's good, and.. no problem," was all you could think of to reply to the thanks you had gotten. You guys walked inside. Well, i need to go to my locker then to first period. I'll talk to you later, nat." "K. later," she said, while walking away. You guys had lockers on different floors. FF TO HOME- "Okay, so what is it you needed to talk to me about?" you asked, nervously. You didn't know what to expect. They usually hit you with something really big.. and that made you all the more interested.  
"Well, Jessi," your dad started off "I got a new job, thats paying me twice of what im getting now!" he said, happily. "Thats great dad!" you said, happy for your dad. "The only thing.." your mum added "is it's in Canada. Toronto to be exact. We're moving, honey." Way to break to me smoothly, you thought. Hold on, TORONTO? Wait, why are you talking to yourself about this? "Hold on, TORONTO?" you said, your voice getting gradually louder. "We're sorry honey. Please understand that this is for your father. It's gunna help us, too." "Ugh, whatever," you said, and stormed off to your room. You weren't entirely mad, but you were sad. You'd be leaving everything that you had. Your life was here. All in a few days. You needed to call Nat. NOW.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!?" Nat screamed into the phone. You had just told her that you would be moving to Canada, soon. "I know. I hate it. My parents always do this to me. I've moved 6 times in the past 4 years. Can't we ever just frickin' stay in **one** place!?" "Jess, i'm gunna miss you SO much. You actually have no idea! You're like... my best friend." "I know. Same here. We'll stay in touch though. We can see each other like every month. We will figure something out." After your 5 hour conversation with Nat, you were so tired, you went to sleep. You needed to pack tomorrow. You would be leaving the day after.  
_My life sucks._

You got up the next day at around 9:00am. Earlier than usual. That wasn't even normal to you. Your earliest was probably 12:30pm.  
_What the hell. Why am i up so frickin' early? Ugh, what's wrong with me?_ You got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, then went downstairs. "Just be cool, Jess. No need to get mad. This is for dad. Not for you. Just think about dad," you said to yourself. You really needed to convinve yourself that this was for the best. I mean, maybe it was..? But, what if it wasn't? What if you were the loser. The boring, ugly, new kid. The one no one wanted to hang out with, because she was american. You decided to leave those thoughts for when it came to that time. You walked into the kitchen, sat down, only to sit right across from your father. "Hey, sweetie. How was your sleep? We've got a busy day today. Packing." "Fine. And, I know. I'm gunna start after breakfast." That came out more rude, than it was supposed to. You didn't mean for it to come out like that.. oh well. _He's a grown man. He can take it._ Your father went back to reading his newspaper. "Here you are, hunny," Your mother said, placing a plate infront of you. "Chocolate chip pancakes. Your favorite," she said, trying to get you to be happy. _Hah. Nice try. Like pancakes will help this moving situation._ She was right about one thing though. They would help for the hunger situation.

After breakfast, you went back to your room. You had to start packing. Not much time was left. _Well, i guess this is what you call some serious **last** minute packing._  
-FF-  
"Done!" you practically yelled, happy that you were finally finished. "Could that have taken my life," you said, sarcastically. It was already after 5pm, and everything was in it's rightful box, ready to be put in a smelly U-HAUL truck tomorrow, and be taken to be shipped off to the igloo's in Canada. _I wonder if I should buy a winter coat before i go.. its gunna be freezing there.. meh. Just get one when i get there_  
Tonight was your last night in California. The last night in your beautiful, beach front home. Surrounded by palm trees, and hot sand. And **NO** snow!  
With those thoughts, you just decided to go to sleep. You had nothing else to do, and you needed to be up bright and early tomorrow.

(A/N: you're now in canada. didn't feel like doing the ride there. that would be quite boring, as if this quiz isn't boring enough already. we need derek. haha. so yeah..)  
"So.. this is Canada." you said, in a tone that was far from happy.  
"This is Canada!" Your parents said, excited.  
You walked into your new house. You had to admit, it was pretty nice. All of your stuff was already in your room, still in the boxes, ofcourse. You decided that you'd un-pack later. You wanted to explore the city. You walked downstairs, told you parents that you'd be back later, and if they needed to reach you, they had your cell number. You walked out, and headed in the direction your feet took you.  
_Well, this is WAY different from Cali. This is seriously gunna take some getting used to.. I wonder what schools gunna be like? How many people ar-_  
Your thoughts were interrupted when you bumped into someone and fell to the ground.  
"Shit," you said.  
"What the hell. Watch where you're go..." The boy trailed off, when he saw you. He stared at you, intently. Looking like he liked what he saw. You had to admit, he was alright. He had shaggy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes that were gorgeous. All in all, he was HOT.  
"Sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going." you said.  
"It's alright. Neither was i," he said, finally stopping his one person staring contest.  
"I've never seen you around here before. You new?"  
"Yeah. Just moved here from Cali. It's alot different, i'll tell you that."  
"Ya. I'd have to say it is," he said, laughing slightly. He had the most gorgeous smile.  
"Where are you heading?" he asked.  
"Umm, home, i guess. I don't really have anywhere else to go."  
"Would you like me to walk you?"  
_This kid is hot and sweet. This may turn out to be a good move_  
"Sure," you replied, turning around, and walking the way you were perviously coming from.  
You guys talked all teh way to your house. You talked about random things, such as school, and why you moved.  
"_You're_ our new neighbours?" he asked, acting like he was amazed and bewildered at the same time.  
"Heh. Guess so," you said, like it was nothing.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll definatly be seeing you around," he said, winking.  
That made your stomach turn upside down.  
_What the hell. You just met this kid._  
"See ya," you said back, shyly.  
You walked up the front steps of your house and walked inside. You were like Canada already. Then you realized-  
"Shit! I never got his name. Oh well. I'll get it later. I mean, we are neighbours."  
You were liking Canada already! This was going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Okay, well i haven't updated in a few days. So im here now :) i hope you guys like this piece of crap story im writing here ahah. it pretty much sucks, but meh.

also, im not quite sure how many chapters are going to be in this, or how its gunna turn out. i do know for a fact that its not going to be a dasey, as it says in the summary. so, sorry to all the dasey fans out there. just thought this site needed a breath of fresh air.

please review and tell me if you like this chapter. i have no idea what's going to happen. im writing this off the top of my head, so.. yeah. constructive critisism is welcome :). just dont be too harsh. haha.

im blabbing on, so im gunna stop. heres the next chapter

Disclaimer - I wouldn't be wasting my time writing a story about Life with Derek if i owned Life with Derek. Michael Seater's hot though.

* * *

"Ugh. What the hell," you say, trying to open your lock. It's your first day at the new school. You weren't very nervous. At least, you weren't trying to show it.

"Are you alright?" you hear someone say from behind you.

"No. I can't get my locker open," you said, annoyed.

"Are you sure you're putting in the right combination?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure," you replied.

"Here. Let me try." She pushed you out of the way and asked you for the combo.

"27. 18. 31."

"27...18...31.." she said to herself, twisting the lock this way and that. The locker opened straight away.

"Oh my goodness. You're a fricken life saver. I swear, if you hadn't have helped me, i would have been here all friggen day!" you told her, dramatically.

"Heh, no problem. Hey, you must me the new girl..?"

"Yep. Hopefully, that's not gunna be my new nickname though. My name's Jessi, but you can call me Jess."

"Hey. Im Casey... you can call me Casey," she replied. You guys talked for a few minutes, while you were going through yuor locker putting your binders and books in it, in a neat and organized fashion. You could hear some girls giggling and whispering, saying the name Deren. i 'I wonder who this Deren kid is..' /i you thought.

"Ugh. Don't look now, but here comes the biggest ass you'll ever meet. He'll probably try and hit on you. He hit's on anything that has breasts, and moves," Casey said, looking past you. You were about to ask her what the hell she was talking about, and you turned your head, but realized that this kid was the one who you met the first day you moved here. He walked up to you and Casey.

"Hey. Long time no see," he said to you.

"Heh, yeah. I didn't know you went to this school.." you told him.

"Ye-"

"What are you talking about, 'long time no see?' Casey said, mimicking you.

"What do you think? Obviously we've seen eachother before today," he replied.

"You mean, you actually talked to Derek?" She asked you.

"Yeah. We kind of bumped into eachother," you answered.

"Oh, well i guess i better go find Emily. See you, Jess," she told you, with a smile. Her smile faded when she said, " Hopefully i wont have to see you later, ass."

"Oh, Casey! That hurt. You hit me hard," he yelled to her, being sarcastic. She huffed, and walked away in the direction of Emily's locker. i ' Well, they seem to get along well' /i

"You guys seem to get along well," you told him.

"Ugh. Casey's such a nerd. She's my step-sister. Here's a little bit of info: don't hang around her. She has like thee lowest rep in the school. She's a loser, anyways," he told you.

"No she's not. She seems nice."

"Whatever. Anyways, how have you been?" he asked you, leaning on the locker beside yours, as you started to close your own.

"Meh. Alright, i guess. Still adjusting to Canada. As i said, its ALOT different than Cali."

"Yeah. Well, things may get pretty interesting," he said, turning away with a smirk on his face. i Damn, that smirk is hot' /i you thought.

"Yeah..." you said, kind of confused about what he was talking about. You started to walk away, but he shouted out after you, "Wait! I forgot to ask you, what's your name?"

"Jess," you shouted back.

"Derek," he told you. With that you turned on your heel, and walked in the direction of your first class. i Derek..' /i you said to yourself.

* * *

"Mom, im home!" you yelled to your mom, who was somewhere in that house of yours. No reply. "Mom?" you yelled again. No reply. "Guess she's not home."

You walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. i Jessi, i went out with some new friends. There's some leftovers from last night in the fridge. Love, mom /i Well, so glad that she has plans for the night. You opened the cupboard and were about the take out a bag of chips, when the doorbell rang. "Damn. Guess those chips'll have to wait," you said to yourself as you were walking towards the door. You could see a tall figure outside. You reached for the door knob and opened the door. A tall man, in a brown suit and a clipboard was waiting there. He smiled at you, then said "Hello ma'am. I have a package for Diane Mclay. Is she here?"  
"Uhm, no. Not at the moment." "Oh, well i just need a signature. Could you sign here, please?" he asked.

"Sure," you replied. You signed it, than he handed you the package. "Have a nice day, ma'am," he told you, as he started walking back towards his truck.

"You too," you said. You closed the door, and set the package on a little table by the door. You knew your mom would find it there. You walked back into the kitchen and got your bag of chips, and went into the family room and sat down. You switched on the tv and flipped through every channel twice. This was a habit of yours. Once again, the doorbell rang. i 'Ugh. Not again,' /i you thought. You answered the door, and were surprised at who was there. It was Casey. "Hey!" she said, enthusiastically.

"Hey," you replied.

"I didn't know you were our new neighbours! I would have come over way before now!" she said.

"That's right. We're your new neighbours," you told her.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over, and maybe stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Um, sure. If that's okay with your parents and everything."

"It is!" she said, barely able to contain her excitement. i 'This chick gets excited alot' /i You closed the door, locked it with your key, than the two of you walked across the street and down a couple houses. You guys walked into her house. It wasn't as clean as you thought it might be. I mean, out of what you know about Casey, you thought it would have been fricken spotless. It was far from that. She saw you looking and then said "Oh. Sorry about the mess, by the way."

"Hah. No problem," you told her. You guys walked up to her room and just hung out until dinner. You were walking down the stairs when you were stopped by a little girl.

"Who're you?" she asked. "I'm one of Casey's friends. Jess. What's your name?" "My name's marti. You're pretty." "Aw, thanks marti. You're pretty cute yourself," you told her. At this, she smiled, then ran past you to the dinner table. You walked to the table and sat in your seat. A few seconds later, Derek came down. You thought he looked pretty hot. He saw you, then smirked. His seat was right beside yours.

"Hey," he pretty much whispered.

"Hey," you whispered back.

"I didn't even know you were here," he said.

"Casey invited me," you told him.

"Casey? Well, its your rep, not mine," he said. He may be hot, but damnit, does he piss me off.

"Oh Derek. She can't be that bad. Besides, its not like i really care what my rep is right now. I just got here."

"Whatever," he said, than started wolfing down his food. i Okay, thats a little.. unhealthy there, buddy. /i You started to eat your food too.

"So, Jessi, how are you liking Canada, so far?" Caseys mom asked.

"Its nice. I still need to get used to it and its weather, but i like it," you answered.

"It's a great place. Are you liking school?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean, ove only been there 1 day, but its pretty good, so far.

"Thats good." The conversation was mainly like that. Questions&Answers. Caseys younger sister Lizzie and Dereks younger brother Edwin, asked you questions too. They were cute. After dinner, you helped Casey and Derek clean up. After everything was clean, you said "Well, i think i should be getting home now. It's gettin' late. We got school tomorrow."

"Okay," casey said. "Bye, Jess!" She gave you a hug, then walked up stairs. You walked towards the door, and walked outside. You were halfway down the driveway when Derek ran up beside you and said "Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure," you said. You guys talked all the way to your house. You reached the door, and kind of just stood there. Things got quiet. You decided to break the silence.

"Well, thanks for walking me home.. again," you said. A smile was escaping your lips.

"No problem," he said.

Things got quiet again, but this time, he broke the silence.

"Well, I guess.. i'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." After you said that, you kissed him on the cheek and opened the door. "Bye," you said. "See yah," he said. He walked off, back to his house.

'He is so sweet.'

* * *

There we have it! Chapitre 3! I hope you guys like it. I hope the characters arent out of character. Tell me if they are, cause the would just make this story suck even more. Trust me. Ive read stories with the characters out of character. They're not too good, in my opinion. Please Review :) Tell me if you liked it. Also, you guys can tell me what you want to happen. I have a few ideas, but im not sure yet. So, yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!

beckyx3


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, my friends. I haven't updated in quite a while, have I? No. Didn't think so. Well, even though I've only gotten like 2 more reviews with that clever little note**

**I had before, I would like to thank Stephanie ,4th reviewer –gives virtual high five (I said I would)- for giving me the inspiration to write the next chapter. I really have**

**No idea what im going to write. I've pretty much got nothing prepared, so this story is going to have a mind of it's own. Anywhoo, thanks to all my other reviewers.**

**Makes my day when I get a new review XD god, im a friggin dork. Anywhoo, enough of me. On with the storyyyyyyyy )**

**Review PLEASE D**

**_Disclaimer – Alas, I do not own Life with Derek. Only thing that belongs to me is Jess & the plot._**

* * *

"DAMMIT!" you yelled, yanking on your lock, trying to get it to open. You were aware that people had started to stare after you yelled that.

"Need some help?" Casey asked, chuckling a little.

"Please. I swear, locks take up some sort of grudge against me." Casey just rolled her eyes, smiling, and walked over to your locker and opened the lock.

"Man, you seriously have your ways with locks," you exclaimed.

"Hah. Sure I do. Anyways, you wanna come over after school to go over notes and stuff? You can never be too prepared," Casey added, noticing your expression at

How lame it sounded.

"Typical Casey. Never does anything fun. Of course, does she even know what fun is?" Derek.

"Butt out, Derek. I'm trying to have a conversation here with someone who's actually civilized, un-like the barbarian you seem to portray," Casey said,

Obviously annoyed at the fact that Derek thought he could join in.

"Oh, get over yourself, princess," Derek said, adding a dramatic eye roll.

"Ugh! Son of a bi-"

"Sure, Casey! I'll come over," you say quickly, before she finishes. Her expression changed to a soft, relaxed tone as she faced you again.

"Great! I have to go see Mr. Walker, though. He gave me a 89 on my essay about Endangered Species, when I totally should have gotten a 93," Casey told you, pretending Derek wasn't even there.

"Grade Grubber!" Derek coughed. "Damn cough," he explained, turning to you after Casey slapped him on the arm and walked away. You laughed. C'mon. You had to admit, it was kind of funny.

You looked up to see Derek laughing right along with you. Although he was laughing, he was looking straight into your grey/blue eyes.

_'He has amazing brown eyes. This kid is really hot. I wonder if he'd ever ask me out.. No, Jess! You shouldn't think that. No way would he be interested in you!_

_There's hundreds of other girls at this school that are way prettier than you. Even if he did ask you out, that would just be plain awkward, what with Casey?_'

"Ugh!!" you sighed, annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, clearly taken aback by your sudden outburst.

_'Uh oh. Did I say that outloud?'_

"Did I just say that out loud?" you asked him.

"Uh.. yeah," he replied.

_'Shit.'_

"What were you thinking about," He asked you. His eyes piercing into your own.

"Um, nothing.. just.. –" you looked around nervously, spotting a poster for the upcoming spring fling – "don't know where I'm gunna find a date… for the spring fling,"

You finished lamely.

'Spring Fling?! Could that sound any more lame?' you thought to yourself.

"Oh, I see. Well, I can help you there," he said, a smirk slowly making it's way onto his gorgeous face.

"Oh, um.. r-really?" you stuttered out, blushing. _'Is it hot in here, or is it just me?'_

"Triple D, man. Come over here," a guy named Joey, yelled. Derek looked at you intently before saying,

"I'll see you later, Jess." And he walked across the hall and greeted Joey, doing some sort of manly handshake. You ran into the girls bathroom and splashed some water onto your face.

"What has gotten into you, Jessi?" you asked yourself.

-FF to Casey's house-

"Okay, so if half of 5…" You pretty much tuned out there, as you saw Derek emerge from his room and walk down the stairs. He smirked at you when he saw you, which made you blush. You smiled back.

"Which would make the answ- Jessi?" Casey asked, waving a hand in front of your face.

"Yeah?"

"You weren't even paying attention to me, were you?" She asked, annoyance clearly painted all over her face.

"Uh, yeah I was," you lied.

"Okay, then what was I saying?" she questioned, smirking.

"Okay. Fine. You caught me. I wasn't listening. Sorry," you said.

"It's fine. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," you said a little too quickly.

"Come on, Jess. I know you better than that to tell when you're lying. Was it about school? Homework? Boys?" She asked, raising an eyebrow , an evil smile sitting on her glossy lips. "You like someone, don't you?" she added.

"Maybe.. although I'm not sure as to like.." you replied, taking a sip of your drink.

"You love this person?!" she asked, her voice rising a bit.

You choked on your water. "No!" You finally croked out. "I just think he's hot, I guess."

"Well, tell me who it is!" She said, changing her position to sitting on her knees. Her expression was excited. She reminded you of a 7 year old, getting told a juicy secret.

"Uhm.. well, you know him.." you told her.

"O-kay.. does he have blonde hair?" she asked.

"No."

"Does he have brown hair?"

"Ya."

"Hmm.. do I usually talk to him?"

"More than you know," you replied.

"Do I see hi- " she stopped mid sentence, as realization slowly dawned on her. "Derek?" It came out as a whisper.

"Yeah," You replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of your neck.

"Well, you never know. You two might hook up. But I'm warning you, Derek's a player. He moves from one girl to another faster than I can even describe.."

"I'm not saying we will hook up, or that I even want to. All I'm saying is that I think he's hot," you told her.

"Mhm. And I don't have the biggest crush on Sam," she said, sarcasm dripping from every word. You rolled your eyes.

"Casey, Jessi, Dinner!" Marti screamed.

"Thanks for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Venturi. I need to get going now, though. We've got school tomorrow. See you later Case. Bye-" before you could even say his name, he interrupted you.

"Jess, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure," you told him, a little confused as he lead you outside onto the front porch.

"Um, about this morning, at school. I was wondering… would you maybe want to be my date.. to the dance?" he asked you, his eyes looking everywhere, but to your own.

_'Oh my god. He asked me. Oh my god. Say yes! Spit it out!'_

"Sure. Sounds like fun," you replied.

"Great. I'll pick you up on Wednesday, at say.. 8:00?" he asked, smoothly.

"Sounds perfect," you replied, just as smooth.

"Great," he said. Things got a little awkward after that. You didn't really know what to say, so you looked down at your feet. You were about to say something,

Anything, really, when you looked up. You looked into those amazing chocolate brown eyes of his, and saw him staring at your lips. He started inching towards you. He was so close now, that you could feel his hot breath on your skin. He leaned in a little more, so the space was no longer there. His lips were moist, and soft. The

Kiss was nothing like you've ever experienced. There was no tongue, but it was hot all the same. You finally pulled away.

"Goodnight, Mr. Venturi. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, you walked across the street and into your house, leaving a very confused Derek by himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heylooo everyone! Im back. Ive decided to update this story once again, even though i really dont think its that great. i dont really think that anyone really likes it, but oh well. for the few people who do, i updated just for you guys :)**

**Anywhoo, i hope you guys like this chapter. I kind of just wrote it off the top off my head. Nothing's ever planned when i write this story. It just kind of has a mind of its own... anywhoo, enough of my babbling. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Okay, so where did we leave off?**

_"Jess, can I talk to you?" he asked._

_"Sure," you told him, a little confused as he lead you outside onto the front porch._

_"Um, about this morning, at school. I was wondering would you maybe want to be my date.. to the dance?" he asked you, his eyes looking everywhere, but to your own._

_'Oh my god. He asked me. Oh my god. Say yes! Spit it out!'_

_"Sure. Sounds like fun," you replied._

_"Great. Ill pick you up on Wednesday, at say.. 8:00?" he asked, smoothly._

_"Sounds perfect," you replied, just as smooth._

_"Great," he said. Things got a little awkward after that. You didnt really know what to say, so you looked down at your feet. You were about to say something, anything, really, when you looked up. You looked into those amazing chocolate brown eyes of his, and saw him staring at your lips. He started inching towards you. He was so close now, that you could feel his hot breath on your skin. He leaned in a little more, so the space was no longer there. His lips were moist, and soft. The kiss was nothing like youve ever experienced. There was no tongue, but it was hot all the same. You finally pulled away._

_"Goodnight, Mr. Venturi. Ill see you tomorrow."_

_And with that, you walked across the street and into your house, leaving a very confused Derek by himself._

* * *

_beep. beep. beep._

"Ughhhhhhhh!" you groaned. Another day of school, another day of work, another day of boringness. You slammed your hand down on your alarm clock to shut off the annoying noise.

"Why must school be SO freaking early? WHY?!" you yelled the last part a little louder. You rolled out of bed, this time being a little more graceful and landingon your feet. You went over to your closet, picked out an outfit (anything you want) and put it on. You let your hair just go natural (naturally wavyy) and you put on the little amount of makeup that you pretty much didnt even need. After that, you grabbed your book bag, and walked downstairs, to find it completely silent.

"Mom?" _silence_.

"Dad?" _silence_

You spotted a white piece of papar taped to the fridge.

_'Jessi, your father and I had to leave early for work this morning, sorry we dont have breakfast ready for you, but theres bagels in the pantry, or cereal in the cuboard_ (sp?). _Love, Mom & Dad.'_

"Lovely." You decided you weren't really that hungry this morning anyways, so you grabbed your book bag, and walked out the front door, and started on your way to school.

-FF to School-  
You met Casey at the front of the school, and both of you started walking inside. You saw that many of the girls were giving you evil glares. Some wouldn't even look at you.

"Casey? What's up with all the girls bitching at me? They seem to hate me, or something.."

"They probably all found out that you're going to the dance with Derek. Why everyone's so attracted to that babboon, I have no idea.. no offense Jess," Casey said.

"Heh, none taken. Didn't know you hated him that much.." you replied.

"Trust me. When you live with him, you know. He's like..."

Yeah, so you pretty much drowned her out there. _'I've heard this so many times.. I think it's alright to not even listen. So.. I wonder where Derek is.. wait. What am I talking about? It's not like I like him THAT much.. right?'_

"..So infuriating!" Casey finshed.

"Who's infuriating?" Derek casually strolled up, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"You, obviously." Casey replied.

"Hah. Only you would think that, Case."

"Yeah, cause im the only one with an actual brain around here," Casey shot.

"Casey, why don't you just pull out that stick thats up your ass. It would be a hell of a lot easier on us," Derek shot back.

"You know WHAT, _Der_? You can jus-"

"So, _Jess_. How have you been? Got your dress yet?" Derek interupted.

"Um.." you glanced between Casey and Derek, "Yeah I do."

"That's great. You'll look great in it, I know it," He told you, winking.

"Thanks," you said, blushing.

"Okay, so I'm gunna go find Emily. See you, Jess," Casey said while walking away, making sure to bump Derek's shoulder _hard_ in the process.

"So, care to walk me to class, _Der_," you asked, teasingly.

"Of course," he replied, coolly.

* * *

_Ding. Dong._

"Jess! Derek's here!" your mother shouted.

"Coming!" you shouted back. You grabbed your camera, lip gloss and foundation and walked down the stairs. You looked at Derek, and saw this his jaw was glued to the floor.

"Jessi, you look beautiful," he said, sounding out of breath.

"That's my baby! Now, you have a good time, sweetie!" your mother said.

"You have her back right after the dance ends, you hear me? No dilly-dallying (sp?)," your dad said, sternly.

"I will, sir. Don't worry," Derek said.

"Bye mom, dad."

"Bye hunnie!" they replied in unison.

Derek opened the car door for you. Once you were in, he closed it and then proceeded around the other side and got in.

"So, are you excited?" he asked you.

"Yea, I am. I've never been to a dance here before, so I wanna see if it's any different. We usally have themes in Cali, like when it's winter, we put fake snow on the ground and make it seem like it's snowed. Or, if it's for a beach or something, we bring in sand.." you replied.

"Well, I can't say we put out that much, but our dances can be pretty great," he told you.

Once you guys got to the school, he turned the car off, got out and opened your door for you.

"Off to the dance, m'lady," he said, offering you his hand.

You guys walked in to find the dance in full swing. You looked around to see people dancing, others sitting at the tables, and some people were by the food tables, chatting with friends. It didn't exactly have a theme, but it was pretty cool anyways.

"Wow, this is really awesome!" you yelled over the loud music.

"Yeah, not exactly California worthy, but it's good for us!" He shouted back.

"Wanna dance?" He asked you.

"Yeah!" You replied. He led you onto the dance floor and both of you instantly started dancing. The both of your body's meshed together. You fit perfectly into him, it seemed.

After you guys danced for a few songs, you went and sat down at the tables.

"Are you thirsty? You want something to drink?" He asked you.

"That would be great, thanks," you said.

"Okay, one sec, i'll be right back," he said, walking off in the direction of the tables. Right then, Casey came and sat down beside you.

"Jessi! You look gorgeous!" she said.

"As do you! I love your dress!" you told her.

"Thank, I love yours too!" she said, laughing.

"Thanks," you said, joining in.

"So, how are you liking the dance?" she questioned.

"It's pretty good!" you said.

"Yeah, they're a blast," she said back to you. Derek came back with your drinks, then.

"Casey," he said, curtly.

"Derek," she replied in the same tone. Sam came right at that moment, and put his arm around Casey's waist.

"Hey Jessi," he said.

"Hey, Sam," you replied, giving him a small smile. He smiled back. You heard the beginning of a slow song that you recognized to be Collide by Howie Day.

Derek extended his hand out to you and said, "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to," you replied, taking his hand. He lead you over to the dance floor, and then put his hands around your waist, while you put yours aorund his neck.

_**The dawn is breaking**_

_**A light shining through **_

_**You're barely waking **_

_**And I'm tangled up in you **_

_**Yeah**_

_**I'm open, you're closed **_

_**Where I follow, you'll go **_

_**I worry I won't see your face**_

_**Light up again**_

****

_**Even the best fall down sometimes **_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme **_

_**Out of the doubt that fills my mind **_

_**I somehow find **_

_**You and I collide**_

"You know, i meant what I said back at your place. You look really beautiful," he told you.

"Thanks. You're not so bad, yourself," you said, smkirking up at him.

_**I'm quiet you know **_

_**You make a frist impression **_

_**I've found I'm scared to know **_

_**I'm always on your mind**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes **_

_**Even the stars refuse to shine **_

_**Out of the back you fall in time **_

_**I somehow find **_

_**You and I collide**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes **_

_**Even the wrong words seem to ryhme **_

_**Out of the doubt that fills your mind **_

_**You finally find You and I collide**_

_**You finally find You and I collide **_

_**You finally find You and I collide**_

* * *

ENDDDD of the chapterr. How'd you like it? I really have no idea if it was good or not. Reviewwwww PLEASE:D 


End file.
